1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connecting device for a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a wire connecting device for a hybrid vehicle that can prevent interference when an external device is connected to unit bus bars by inclining predetermined sides of the unit bus bars composed of a U-pole bus bar, a V-pole bus bar, and a W-pole bus bar in opposite directions such that the distance between the unit bus bars becomes the maximum.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, hybrid electric vehicles, which are equipped with both an internal combustion engine and a battery powered motor for semi-electric vehicle operation, or of which the fuel consumption and the exhaust amount of toxic gases are remarkably reduced in comparison to ordinary vehicles by remarkably reducing the weight of the car body to minimize the air resistance, have been developed. Hybrid electric vehicles require a high voltage/high current in comparison to the standard fuel consumption vehicles. Therefore, an electric device for receiving power from outside of the hybrid electric vehicles and efficiently distributing the power to the inside would be beneficial.
Accordingly, a connector disposed therein is designed to be disposed at an inverter that connects a 3-phase AC motor for an electric vehicle. In particular, the connector includes three bus bar terminals corresponding to three poles circuit (U-pole, V-pole, and W-pole), wires-with-terminals coupling the bus bar terminals with bolts, housings made of insulating resin and receiving the terminals, and shield shells made of conductive metal and covering the outsides of the housings. The technical configuration is one of the related art for helping understanding the present invention, but does not mean that the related art is widely known in the field of the present invention.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.